Membranes comprising fluoropolymers are being considered for filtering a variety of fluids, for example, for removing gases dispersed in fluids. Some of these membranes are characterized by low surface energy values or critical wetting surface tension (CWST) values and/or high resistance to organic solvents and aggressive chemicals. Despite the one or more of the advantages of these membranes, there exists a need for fluoropolymers and membranes comprising such fluoropolymers with improved properties such as low CWST values and/or increased resistance to organic solvents and/or aggressive chemicals.